


Black Ring

by ShyPangolin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Asexual Character, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyPangolin/pseuds/ShyPangolin
Summary: A nice day at a local café brings two aces together. Alternative Universe.





	Black Ring

Black ring (Asexual!Reader/Asexual!Erwin AU)

(Y/N) = Your first name

You were sitting in your regular café with your two friends, catching up. It had been a long time since you three had last seen each other. The other noticed a black ring you were wearing in your left (/right) middle finger and started to question you about it:

“(Y/N), what’s that? Last time I checked you didn’t wear rings.” You smiled a little and shrugged:

“This is one of those asexual things. Most of us wear a black ring in the middle ringer of our left hand for representation and to show support to fellow aces. Mine is silicone, so it’s really just a black band, but it means a lot to me.” Your friends nodded, they already knew you were asexual. You were in the middle of sipping your oh-so-good (hot drink), when the friend opposite of you opened her mouth seemingly excited:

“Look, (Y/N)! There’s someone with a black ring. And he looks gorgeous.” She pointed her finger behind you. You turned around cautiously and saw a blond haired tall man on his computer, probably studying. In the middle finger of his left hand sat a slightly shining black ring.

“See?” “Oh, he could be a nice company to you,” your friends nodded in unison. Typical allos. You shushed them:

“Don’t be so loud. It’s better we don’t bother him.” “But you should definitely go say hi, to show your support,” your friend laughed.

“No.”

“Come on, (Y/N). I’ll do it for you.”

“NO!”

ooo

Erwin was quite satisfied he had chosen this calm and cozy café to finish one of his assignments. For a while he was the only customer this time of the day. His concentrated working mode was disturbed when three girls walked in, made their orders and went sit not so far from his table.

They were talking this and that, telling what they had been up to for almost half a year. Erwin had soon come to conclusion they had no idea he could clearly hear them.

He was just considering to ask the girls to be a little quieter when their conversation turned to the black ring in the (H/C) girl’s left hand. Erwin wondered why he hadn’t noticed it sooner, rubbing his own ring. He rarely spotted other aces.

Suddenly one of the girls was pointing at him and he quickly focused his eyes back to his work. Erwin listened the two other girls trying to convince their friend to come and talk to him. The girl seemed shy and said she shouldn’t bother him. Erwin almost wanted her to come and talk to him. Then he came up with an idea and walked to the counter.

ooo

You were happy your friends had calmed down a bit and your conversation had wondered somewhere between summer plans and a pet rat your friend had bought.

“Mister there behind you wanted you to have this,” the barista was standing beside you and put something on the table before you. It was a tiny cake with a purple frosting and on top of it was a black circle, probably made with liquorice sauce. You gasped and looked behind you. The blonde man was still there. He wasn’t looking at you but you could swear he was trying to hide a grin.

“Oh my god, he gave you his number!” your friend squealed examining a piece of paper under the cake plate. You blushed and snatched the paper away from her. You tasted the cake and even offered it to your friends. After you had all finished your drinks you stood up to put your jacket on and stole a glimpse behind you. The man had left already. You felt guilty for not saying anything, not even a simple thank you.

It was late before you arrived to your apartment. It was a little tough to have fun with your friends for who knows how many hours but it was worth it. When you were putting your jacket in the closet, a piece of paper slipped from its pocket to the floor. You felt a butterfly in your stomach, lifted it up and took out your cell phone.

ooo

It was late and Erwin had a meeting with his short colleague early tomorrow but he couldn’t sleep. He regretted his bold move fourth time this evening before his phone buzzed, signaling he had gotten a message. It was from a number he didn’t know and he immediately felt his heart flutter. He had a deep breath and opened the message.

[Hi. I’m sorry I was a shy bastard and didn’t do this right away, but here comes: Thank you for the cake! (Y/N)]

Erwin smiled warmly and typed:

[No need to apologize. I’m glad you liked the cake. Would it be rude to ask you eat some more cake with me some time? Erwin]

[I would love it :)]


End file.
